Lillie's Evolution
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: This was made as I feel this is how the events should have gone in Sun/Moon


Lillie's Evolution

Sun had just laid the smackdown on Guzma and hurried into the Aether Mansion to find Lillie. The moment he entered the door Lillie and Lusamine stood in the center of the foyer. At first the two hadn't noticed Sun as they were focusing on each other.

"Ah, Sun…it's been a while…" Lusamine said finally noticing the Pokémon trainer.

"Huh?" Lillie said as she spun around to see her friend.

Sun smiled and the anxiousness Lillie had faded as Sun's friendly aura washed over her.

"Sun…did you come all the way here just to help me?" Lillie asked.

Still smiling, Sun nodded.

"Oh thank you…thank you so much." Lillie said finally smiling back.

"I see the two of you know each other. A promising young trainer and he bothers himself to be acquainted with a person like you? How disconcerting…" Lusamine said.

Sun could tell there was a certain level of a disgust Lusamine had towards Lillie.

"I don't need you to tell me who I can be friends with or your permission, Mother! I will save Cosmog!"

"My…what inconceivable words. You can't call me Mother when I have no children!" Lusamine said as he glared harshly at Lillie.

"And even if I did have children I wouldn't have a wretched one like you who didn't except my love! But do tell, how do you plan on saving that Pokémon? What could a pitiful child like yourself do?

You've already completely failed to even garner my attention. You're not even a trainer. All you are is a good-for-nothing who steals other people's research material. " Lusamine said talking down to Lillie.

Lillie hung her head due to Lusamine's words.

"You're far too ugly for my world. But if you insist on being here, you can watch as I summon my lovely beast. Then you can leave." Lusamine said as she turned her back.

"How can you say that? I'm none of those things. All I ask is for you not to sacrifice Cosmog for that beast. If you open up the Ultra Wormhole Cosmog…Cosmog will die! " Lillie pleaded.

"For once we agree, it probably will die. But that's because I'm forcing it to use its power whether it wants to or not."

Lusamine walked towards the nearby mirror and by pressing a button on the wall the mirror disappeared revealing a teleportation pad.

"Maybe if you were the daughter I wanted then maybe I would have listened to you…oh well…" Lusamine said as she then stood upon the telepad and vanished from sight.

Lillie sighed as she then turned towards Sun.

"Sun, I'm so glad you came to help me. I know this may sound selfish but please, we have go save Nebby!"

Sun nodded and the two stepped on the telepad simultaneously. The pair ended up in a big white room.

"What is this place?" Lillie said looking around.

As they looked around the room several blocks of ice were seen. She wasn't sure if it was the blocks of ice or the situation they were in but a chill ran down Lillie's back causing her to shudder.

"Hurry…over this way…" Lusamine said as she stood in middle of the room.

Sun and Lillie looked at one another, both unnerved by Lusamine's smile. They cautiously walked to the center of the room. As they got closer to Lusamine the sudden realization about the ice blocks caused them to stop.

Inside each block of ice was a Pokémon, all frozen in time. The shock ran through Lillie causing her mouth to drop open in awe.

"So…what do you think? This is my private collection of Pokémon." Lusamine said with a sly tone.

"What do I think? I think what you did to these Pokémon…is absolutely horrible." Lillie said as her eyes began to well up.

"But isn't it horrible that my precious beast is roaming this world confused and angry? It wouldn't be right to confine it so it could no longer express itself. I myself want it to unleash its anger upon Alola."

As Lillie and Sun stood in disbelief, Hau appeared on the telepad. As soon as he saw his friends he ran towards them. Gladion also appeared and ran towards the group.

"Whoa…Sun and Lillie too. I glad to see you guys are safe." Hau said happy to see that his friends were unharmed.

"Oh Hau you sweet boy, you came too? And Gladion, must you be here and look so unkempt?"

"Just listen to me. You must not open the Ultra Wormhole. You can't let those beasts into our world." Galdion said.

Lusamine stepped closer, looking closely at Lillie and Gladion.

"How disrespectful! The daughter who stole Cosmog and the son who stole Type: Null from me? You dare ask me for attention? All I've ever given you two was my love what did you do? You steal the two most important Pokémon from me and high tail it to God know where." Lusamine said as her calm demeanor took a 180.

Hau looked at Lusamine, then at Lillie and Gladion.

"Huh? Are the three of you really a family?" Hau said astounded.

"We once were my dear Hau, but these ill-gotten children left me and not before stealing from me as well. But that really doesn't matter now…none of it does.

I was able to open the Ultra Wormholes by using the gases that were extracted from Cosmog since appearing here at the Aether Paradise." Lusamine said as her demeanor took yet another 180.

A small box near Lusamine's feet shook and a familiar cry was heard from inside. Lillie's heart sank as she knew instantly that it was Nebby.

"But I've placed Cosmog in this crate. If it stresses itself enough…how many Ultra wormholes do you think will open up? How many of these precious beasts will come to me?" Lusamine said then cackling.

Despite the heaviness of her heart, Lillie spoke up in order to save Nebby.

"Mother please….stop this right now. Nebby can't…If you stress it too much then it will use all of its power…You need to understand what will happen.

When Nebby used its power to help us escape it couldn't even move for the longest time. If you make it use all its power…it will die!" Lillie pleaded.

Lusamine ignored her daughter's plea and proceeded to pick up the box that held Nebby.

"Just watch…I will open the Ultra Wormholes. Come to me my lovelies!"

Lusamine held the box containing Nebby and began to shake it vigorously. A crooked smile spread across her face as Nebby struggled to free itself.

Lillie fell to her knees as her heart was split in two. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she silently cried for Nebby.

The others watched on as a light from inside the box began to illuminate brightly. Lusamine held the box up and an orb of light shot upward and created an Ultra Wormhole.

Lusamine smiled as the unknown creature from last time emerged from the wormhole. All of a sudden, text began to appear on the monitor behind her.

"See? All over Alola…Ultra Wormholes are appearing…" Lusamine said with great pleasure.

A small cry could be heard from the box that now lay on the ground.

"Ugh, must you continue to make noise? And even after all that? But no matter, all I needed was your power which served me well.

My precious beasts are flooding into Alola as we speak. Akala and Poni, even Melemele Island is seeing activity." Lusamine said as she read the data.

The unknown creature cried as Guzma appeared.

"The experiment was a success eh Madam Prez? How about catching this wicked beast and I'll show these annoying upstarts a thing or two?" Guzma said.

"Yes I agree…silence these children. I no longer wish to hear them." Lusamine said as she turned towards the Ultra Beast.

Before anything happened, Gladion ran towards the Ultra Beast.

"I will stop the Ultra Beast! My partner Null was born to slay beasts! Hau, you stop Guzma and Sun you stop the President. The world will be overrun by Ultra Beasts if you don't!" Gladion said.

"All of you are small minded…how disappointing. You are going to upset my lovely beast. I will take you on and silence you all!" Lusamine shouted as she threw her first Pokéball.

As the trio of trainers fought to stop Lusamine and Guzma, Lillie remained on the floor, heartbroken.

She couldn't understand why her mother was doing all this. Between bringing these creatures into the world and disowning her children, none of it made any sense to her.

The woman she once knew was a caring and loving person. A person who didn't let anything harm or scare her children. Not a person who places Pokémon in suspended animation or a person who would hurt Pokémon to satisfy her own selfish desires.

She came to Aether Paradise hoping to find her mother trapped inside Lusamine's twisted mind. But upon realizing that the mother she once knew was most likely gone forever, she began to weep in her hands.

After some time Sun and the others were able to defeat Lusamine and Guzma. Angry at her defeat, Lusamine went into a rage.

"No, why is this happening? All I wanted was to be with my precious beast…I don't care about any of you!"

The Ultra Beast then suddenly began to fade in and out as the Ultra Wormhole began to shrink.

"No, the Ultra Wormhole is closing. Guzma, come with me. With our Beast Balls we can capture the beast."

"Yes ma'am." Guzma said.

While the others were uncertain of what to do, Lusamine and Guzma walked to the Ultra Wormhole.

Lillie finally took her face out of her hands and looked up as Lusamine's body disappeared into the Ultra Wormhole.

"Mother!" she cried out before fully collapsing onto the floor.

"Lillie!" Gladion shouted as he ran to his sister.

As everyone was focused on Lillie, the box that contained Nebby opened. Slowly Nebby rose up out of the box and caused everyone to look at it in awe.

"It seems Nebby has changed forms…but appears not to be moving. Well, we should leave, there's nothing more left in here." Gladion said as he then scooped Lillie up into his arms and stepped onto the telepad.

Sun and Hau followed and upon returning to the main foyer, Wicke was waiting for them. She smiled until she noticed Lillie was unconscious in Gladion's arms.

"Oh no! Miss Lillie! Is she okay?" Wicke said frantically.

"Yes, she's only passed out. Can you bring her to her room?" Gladion said.

"Yes, absolutely." Wicke said as she grabbed Lillie into her arms.

She then proceeded up the stairs.

"So…what do we do now?" Hau asked.

"We have a lot to do. First there is what to do about the President and Guzma disappearing into the Ultra Wormhole and there's what happened to Cosmog…In any event we have to go get Lusamine. She is our mother after all.

I can't leave her in that world of beasts. If we had help from Alola's Legendary Pokémon then we might be able to travel through to the world of the Ultra Beasts. But, I'm not sure how true the legend is." Gladion said.

"Of course the legend is true. The Ultra Wormhole and the Ultra Beasts are, so why not the Legendary Pokémon? All we have to do is find it. Right, Sun?" Hau said.

Sun looked over at Hau and smiled and nodded.

"Miss Lillie is resting comfortably. I've made the other beds if the rest of you want to rest up before you leave." Wicke said as she came back downstairs.

"Yes, thank you Wicke." Gladion said.

"No problem young master." She said as she bowed.

The three young trainers retired to the guest room. They passed Lillie's room where she was seen sleeping. Each of them smiled as they passed by. The next morning Sun had awoken and stretched widely. He gazed into Lillie'a room where the bed had already been made..

He then grabbed his things and headed downstairs. Wicke was standing in the foyer waiting for him.

"Oh Master Sun, good morning. If you're looking for Lillie she's just outside. I think she was waiting for you to wake up." Wicke said.

Sun smiled and nodded before walking outside. The sun's warmth hit Sun as he walked out into the open air. He looked around for Lillie but he didn't see her. He noticed another young girl standing near the entry way to Aether Paradise.

The young girl had a braided pony tail and wore a white skirt. As he walked towards the young girl he wondered who she was and why Lillie wasn't out here as Wicke had said. Sun stopped a few feet away and before he could say anything the young girl turned around.

As the girl smiled at him he instantly knew it was Lillie. Her smile was completely different from anyone else's and knew he could never misidentify it.

"This is the outfit I bought in Malie. How does it suit me?" Lillie asked.

Sun smiled indicating his approval.

"Thank you, I think they suit me as well. I know there's so much to do. We have to save Nebby…and my mother. But there's something I need to say... Yesterday when we were all together and my mother opened the Ultra Wormhole…I finally realized something…

I was weak…too weak to save Nebby…too weak to even save my mother. To keep on going the way I am now…I wouldn't be able to accomplish much. Seeing those poor Pokémon trapped in ice made my heart break.

Seeing how Nebby was being hurt make my legs so weak I couldn't stand anymore. But being weak doesn't make you useless. Being weak is knowing what it takes to become stronger. Knowing how to press on and defeat what keeps pushing you down." Lillie said as she crosses her arm in front of her.

Sun listened to his friend as she bared her soul.

"I realized I have to be more like Hau…more like my brother…more like…you. In order to save Nebby, my mother, or anyone for that matter I have to stop being my old self.

The funny thing is before I joined you on your journey, I didn't like being that close to Pokémon. But since knowing you I've learned to appreciate them. I learned that as we coexist with them it is okay to battle with them and work with them.

In order to accomplish great things we have to be together side by side, for all human kind and Pokémon kind. I've decided that I will become stronger and fight alongside you and your Pokémon.

Together you and I will save Nebby and my mother and bring peace to Alola. But before we can do that I need to ask a favor. Will you come with me to Professor Kukui's?"

Sun nodded and called the Charizard Ride Pokémon to take them to Professor Kukui's lab. Once they reached their destination, the two of them entered the Pokémon Lab. Professor Kukui was sitting at his desk and turned as he saw the pair walk in.

"Well if it isn't the Pokémon master and my research assistant."

Kukui noticed immediately Lillie's altered appearance.

"Wow Lillie…by the looks of you it would seem you've finally evolved." Kukui said as he stood up.

"Yes Professor and thanks for noticing, but that isn't why I've come here to see you…" Lillie said.

"Oh? What is it then?"

"Yesterday I tried to stop my mother from opening the Ultra Wormholes. I completely failed my attempt and now she and Gumza are in Ultra Space and Nebby has changed forms and won't respond to anything."

"That really is a predicament."

"Yes it is. But I want to become strong and help change Nebby back and save my mother. But in order to do so we need to call upon the Legendary Pokémon of Alola. And in order to do that I need it to recognize me as a strong Trainer. And in order to do that I need a Pokémon."

"Say no more Lillie. Give me a moment." Kukui said as he walked over to a cabinet.

After opening the cabinet. Kukui searched for a moment and then retrieved a pokéball.

"I believe this one fits your personality nicely." Kukui said.

As Lillie went to retrieve the pokéball, Kukui stopped her.

"Before I let you have this Pokémon you have to promise me one thing…"

"What is it Professor?"

"You must train your hardest and become as strong of a trainer as Sun is."

Lillie looked over at Sun who smiled widely.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to do it any other way."

"Good. Now go and help those who need it." Kukui said smiling.

Lillie smiled back before placing the pokéball on her waist.

"Thank you Professor. Come on Sun, let's go."

Lillie and Sun started to leave the Pokémon Lab and before they exited, Kukui stopped them.

"Oh Lillie?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Go show your mother how much you've changed."

"I will, thanks again Professor."

As they walked back outside, Lillie grabbed her new Pokémon's pokéball and held it up in front of her. The sun's rays flickered off the ball as she held it up.

She stared at it for a few moments before turning to Sun.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

Sun nodded.

"Can you meet me at the Altar? I want to get to know my new Pokémon before we doing anything else."

Sun nodded again and called for Charizard. Lillie watched as Sun disappeared over the horizon.

"I'm going to be just like you…just you wait…" Lillie said as she threw up the pokéball to meet her new partner.


End file.
